


Adoption of a blind child:

by AlexDaniel25



Category: Dean Ambrose - Fandom, Roman Reigns - Fandom, steve mcgarrett - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDaniel25/pseuds/AlexDaniel25
Summary: Katherine and her husband adopt Alex on December 7th, 2003.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Dean Ambrose relationship
Kudos: 2





	Adoption of a blind child:

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adoption of a blind child](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778185) by AlexMcGarrett23. 



_**Adoption of a blind child:** _   
_**Dad- Jason** _   
_**Mom- Katherine** _   
_**Daughter-Jasmine** _   
_**Son-Alex** _   
_**Summary: Katherine gave both to Alex on December 7th, 2000.** _

_**On December 7th, 2000, Katherine Hale adopted a beautiful baby boy. As Katherine and her husband, Jason was in their hospital room with** _   
_**Jasmine (Jasmine is their 4-year-old daughter) when the nurses came into the room with the doctor and Alex. Doctor Smith says, "I'm sorry**_ _**to have to tell you this. But your son is blind." Jason and Katherine are in shock. Then Katherine says, "He is still my son and he is** _ _**beautiful." Jason nods and smiles in agreement. The nurse picked up Alex and handed him to Katherine. Jasmine looks at her parents and** _ _**then at her baby brother and smiles. Katherine looks at the doctor and says, “When do we get to take Alex home?” The Doctor says, “In a** _ _**couple of days. We want to make sure he is eating right and he needs to gain at least another pound before we send him home.” Katherine** _ _**says, “OK, thank you, doctor.” The doctor says, “Your welcome.” Jason looks at his wife and says, “Alex is so handsome, honey. He** _ _**looks like you.” Katherine looks from her husband to her son and says, “He has your eyes, Jason. He has your looks and hair.” Jasmine** _ _**says, “Mommy can I hold Alex, please?” Katherine says, “Of course you can sweetheart. Climb on up here with me.” Jasmine smiles big** _ _**because she gets to hold her baby brother. So, Jasmine climbs up onto the bed and beside her mom. Once Jasmine is settled, Katherine** _ _**gently lays Alex in his big sister’s arms. Jasmine looks down at her brother and smiles and lowers her head to whisper into Alex’s ear,** _ _**“I’m going to look out for you no matter what happens.” Katherine and Jason notice this and smile at their daughter. Katherine says,** _ _**“She’s going to be protective of her little brother now. Especially now that Alex is blind.” Jason says, “I know, she will be an amazing big** _ _**sister. I just hope Alex will be able to get past the bullies when he starts school.” Katherine looks at her husband and says, “Alex will be** _ _**just fine. He will be strong and confident when he goes to school. Now we have to set up therapies and find someone to teach Alex how** _ _**to use a white cane and help him around the school.” Jason says, “OK. I’ll take Jasmine to her grandma’s house and then I’ll be back to** _ _**check on you and Alex.” Katherine smiles at her husband and says, “OK. I’ll see you when you get back. I love you, Jason.” Jason says,** _ _**“Love you too, Katherine.” They kiss goodbye and Jason takes Alex from and hands, Alex, back to Katherine. Jason then picks** _ _**Jasmine up and carries her to the car so they can head to grandma’s house. Ten years later, Jasmine is fourteen, and Alex is ten. Alex gets around** _ _**the house without the use of his white cane. His therapist has helped him make labels in braille to let him know what room he’s in and his** _ _**dresser, and closet. Alex was downstairs in the living room when he heard a knock at the door. His mom walks in and goes to the door.** _ _**Katherine opens the door only to have a gun aimed at her face. She goes to yell but another man walks up and says, “You make a sound** _ _**your kid gets hurt.” The man motions with his head for Katherine to turn around and look. What sees is a man holding Alex with his mouth** _ _**covered by the man’s hand and a gun to his head. Katherine turns back toward the man and says, “What do you want?” The man says,** _ _**“I want you and your family to get into the living room. To make sure you do as I say, the boy stays with me or one of my men.” Katherine** _ _**says, “Please, don’t hurt him. He can’t see anything. He’s blind. Just take what you want and leave.” Sam (The Leader of a vicious gang.)** _ _**says, “Shut up and get into the living room, woman. James, Tim go get the husband and daughter.” James and Tim say in unison, “OK,** _ _**Sam.” James and Tim go upstairs to get the daughter and the husband. When they come back down they only have the daughter. Sam says, “Where’s the husband?” James says, “He’s not here, Sam.” Sam turns to look at Katherine and says, “Where’s your husband?” Katherine looks from Jasmine to Alex and says, “He’s at the store picking up groceries, he’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” Sam says, “Good, now go sit down. Jess, bring the boy over to me.** _ _**Then tie their hands and feet. James duct-tape their mouths shut. I don’t want them to get the neighbors involved.” Jess takes Alex over** _ _**to Sam and goes over to Jasmine and Katherine. Sam says, “What’s your name, boy?” Alex says, “A-Alex, sir.” Sam says, “Good, what’s** _ _**your mom and sister’s name?” Before Alex could speak they all heard a car pull up. Sam grabs Alex and drags him to the corner. And says,** _ _**“Jess, untie the woman and have her answer the door. If she does anything her sweet precious little boy is going to get hurt.” Jess says,** _ _**“OK, Sam.” Jess goes over to Katherine and unties her hands and feet. Jess takes Katherine’s arm and has her open the door. Jess** _ _**says, “If you do anything stupid your son gets hurt.” Katherine says, “I’ll do as you say, but please don’t hurt my son.” Jess says, “That’s** _ _**up to you and your family.” Katherine goes to the door and opens it. Her husband looks at her and smiles and steps into the door. Jason** _ _**kisses his wife and then goes to yell for his kids. When he is met with a gun aimed at him from behind his wife. Jason looks at his wife and** _   
_**Katherine says, “They have Alex and Jasmine in the living room. They say they will hurt Alex if we do anything that they don’t like.” Jason** _   
_**looks at his wife and says, “OK, what do you want us to do?” Jason asks the kidnapper. Jess says, “Put the bags on the table in the** _   
_**kitchen and then get into the living room.” Jason does as he was told and puts the groceries on the kitchen table. Then he goes to the living**_ _**room where he sees his daughter tied up, and Alex trembling in a man’s arms while a gun is aimed at his head. Sam says, “Sit down.”** _   
_**Katherine and Jason do as they are told. Jess walks over and ties their hands and feet. Sam looks at them then at Alex and says, “Now,** _   
_**before we were interrupted. What are your parent’s and your sister’s names?” Alex looks at his parents and then at his sister or what he thought he was looking at them. Sam looks at them as well and smiles when he notices that Alex isn’t close to making eye contact with his**_ _**parents or sister. Sam says, “I asked you a question, boy. Now answer me!” Alex jumps and says, “J-Jason is my dad. K-Katherine is my** _ _**mom. J-Jasmine is my sister.” Sam says, “Good, boy, Alex. Now tell me where do your parents work?” Alex says, “I-I don’t know, sir.” Sam** _ _**looks at Alex then hits him across the face. Alex screams out in pain and holds his face. He goes running to his parents but Sam grabs his** _ _**arm. Everyone jumped when they heard a knock at the door. Sam goes over to Katherine and takes the tape off her mouth while still** _ _**holding on to Alex’s arm. Sam says, “Who is at the door? Who were you expecting?” Katherine looked at her son then up at Sam and said,** _ _**“We weren’t expecting anyone unless my daughter invited someone over.” Sam looks over at Jasmine and she looks terrified. Sam unties** _ _**Katherine and says to Jess, “Here hold onto the kid. Let’s go who is at the door.” Sam pulls Katherine to her feet and walks her to the door.** _ _**Katherine says, “Who is it?” Kenny says, “It’s me Kenny Hudson Mrs. Hale. I was going to take Jasmine out for dinner tonight.” Katherine** _   
_**says, “I’m sorry, Kenny but Jasmine grounded this weekend and she knew it.” Kenny says, “OK, maybe I can take her another time?”** _   
_**Katherine says, “Yes, of course. How about next weekend?” Kenny smiles and says, “Next weekend sounds good. Tell Jasmine I said hi.”** _   
_**Katherine says, “I will, Kenny.” As they heard footsteps move away from the door Sam drags Katherine back into the living room. Sam** _   
_**says, “Who is Kenny Hudson?” Katherine says, “Jasmine’s boyfriend.” Sam sits Katherine back down on the couch and reties her**_ _**hands and feet. Once that was done. They heard sirens. They all look up and Jess lets go of Alex. Once he notices that no one is holding** _ _**him he takes off running. As everyone just stands there the sirens get further away. Sam looks back at Katherine then at Jess. Sam says, “Where’s the boy, Jess?” Jess looks at Sam and says, “I don’t know, Sam. He was here when we heard the sirens but I must’ve let go of him. Sam has James blindfold the parents and Jasmine. Then Sam pulls his gun out and shoots Jess. Sam says, “Kill them, while I find the boy. Boss is not going to be happy that we had to kill Jason before we got what the boss was after.” Alex heard everything then realized what they were after and he ran to his parent’s room. Alex knows exactly where his** _ _**father put the files that will put that man’s boss in prison for life.** _

_**Once Alex finds the files he goes to his room and hides them in his hiding place where he goes to be alone for a while. Alex hears someone**_ _**coming up the steps, so he hurries and grabs his shoes and throws them on. Then he grabs his cane and heads for the window. Alex** _ _**opens his window and climbs out. Once outside on the roof, Alex makes his way over the gutter leading down to the ground. Alex** _ _**slides down the gutter and heads toward his neighbor’s house to have them call the police. Once Alex makes it over to his neighbor’s** _ _**house he knocks on the door. Mr. Smith answers the door and finds Alex standing there trembling with a busted lip. She knows Jason nor** _ _**Katherine have ever hit their children so she asks, “Alex what happened where are your parents and your sister?” Alex says, “A** _ _**group of four people broke into our house and killed my parents and Jasmine. I got away when they heard sirens.” Ms. Smith says, “Come** _ _**in here Alex, let’s go call the police.” Alex says, “OK.” Ms. Smith helps Alex to the couch since he never was in her home before. Once,** _ _**Ms. Smith, has Alex sitting down she goes over to her phone and calls 911. Ms. Smith comes back over to Alex and says, “The police** _   
_**are on their way Alex.” Alex says through his trembling voice, “T-Thank y-you, Ms. S-Smith.” Ms. Smith takes Alex into her arms and** _   
_**gives him a hug to try and calm him down and says, “Your welcome, Alex.” Twenty minutes later they hear a cop car pull up in front of Ms.** _   
_**Smith’s house. Ms. Smith goes to the door, so she can let them in. Once she opens the door she sees three officers standing there. Ms.** _   
_**Smith says, “Hello, officers, please come in.” The officers nod their heads and walk into her house. Ms. Smith says, “What are your names gentlemen?” One officer says, “It’s on our badges, ma’am.” Ms. Smith says, “Yes, I know. But my young neighbor is blind and can’t read your name tags.” The officer says, “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize.” Ms. Smith says, “It’s ok, he’s been blind since birth.” The officers one at a time say their names. Officer 1 says, “My name is** _   
_**Dean Ambrose, ma’am.” Officer two says, “My name is Roman Reigns and the woman next to me is Jessica Hayes.” Ms. Smith says, “OK,** _   
_**my name is Sarah Smith. This young man sitting on the couch is Alex Hale. Alex, can you come over to me, please?” Alex says, “S-Sure Ms.** _   
_**Smith.” Alex slowly makes his way toward Sarah. Once he makes it to her, she puts her arm around Alex’s shoulders to try and make him**_ _**feel safe. Dean asks, “May my colleagues and I ask you some questions, Alex?” Alex just nods his head and moves closer to Sarah.** _   
_**Roman says, “Ok, will it make you feel comfortable if we sit on the couch while we ask you questions.” Alex nods his head. Jessica** _   
_**says, “Let’s just ask the questions so we can leave.” Dean and Roman look at her and Dean says, “Officer Hayes, you're here to learn and**_ _**not speak. So if you don’t want to be here then put in a transfer to someplace else.” Jessica looks at Dean in shock then to Roman and** _ _**says, “You going to let him talk to me like that? You are the Commanding Officer in the field.” Roman looks at her and says, “Yes,** _ _**I am. You have no right to say a thing until you are permitted to speak. So, I suggest you be quiet. You are on your third strike Jessica. This** _ _**is your last chance.” Jessica looks down at the floor and says, “OK, I will keep my mouth shut.” Dean looks at Alex and says, “OK, let’s** _ _**head to the couch, so we can talk.” Sarah leads Alex back to the couch. Dean and Roman sit opposite Sarah and Alex. Dean says,** _ _**“Alex, can you tell me your point of view of what happened?” Alex says, “I heard someone knock on the door. That’s when my mom** _ _**came down the stairs to answer it. Once she did that, I heard a man say “get in the living room.” But I didn’t hear another person come in** _   
_**from the back door.” Dean writes everything down. Then Roman asks, “Do you know who they are, Alex?” Alex says, “No, but they did use their names in front of us. The man that held me, his name is Sam, the other was James, Tim, and Jess. But, I can’t describe them to you** _   
_**though.” Roman says, “It’s ok Alex. We’ll find them.” Dean asks, “Alex do you know what they were looking for or what they wanted?”** _   
_**Alex says, “Yes, they wanted something that my father had on their boss.” Dean says, “Jason Hale is your father?” Alex says, “Yes, sir he** _   
_**was.” Dean says, “I’m sorry for your loss, Alex. Can you tell us what it is?” Alex shook his head and said, “I can show you where I hid it** _   
_**though.” Roman says, “I don’t think letting you back into the house is a good idea, Alex?” Alex says, “Why?” Dean says, “It’s a crime scene,** _   
_**Alex. We can’t have you going in there.” Alex says, “Oh, but I need my school stuff though and I don’t like people in my room.” Roman says,** _   
_**“Ok, let’s wait until the crime scene unit is done with the place then we can go in and get your stuff. OK?” Alex just nods his head. Dean** _   
_**looks at Alex and asks, “Alex, do you have any other family members we can call, so they can come to stay with you?” Alex thinks for a** _   
_**minute and says, “My uncle, but he is Hawaii.” Roman says, “Do you know his name or phone number?” Alex says, “I know his name but** _   
_**not his phone number.” Dean says, “OK. What’s his name and we will give him a call.” Alex says, “His name is Steve McGarrett.” Roman**_ _**says, “OK. I know him. He was in the Navy. Now he runs a task force in Hawaii.” Alex says, “Yeah, that’s him. He comes here when he can.”** _   
_**A man says, “Yes, I do.” Roman and Dean turn around and see a man standing on the porch. Sarah says, “Steve come in.” Dean says,** _   
_**“You’re Steve McGarrett, right?” Steve says, “Yes, I am. Now can someone please tell me why I got a call from Jason saying someone** _   
_**broke into their house then the line went dead?” Alex looks up and says, “Uncle Steve, they killed them. I’m so sorry I couldn’t help** _   
_**them.” As Alex is crying everyone looks at Steve and Steve makes his way over to Alex and crouches down in front of him. Steve says, “It’s**_ _**ok, Alex. No one is blaming you. You have nothing to be sorry about. I told your dad not to get involved with this case. But he wouldn’t** _   
_**listen.” Alex says through tears, “I hid his case file from them, but no one can get it without me. I know where it is.” Steve just smiles at his**_ _**nephew and stands back up. Roman says, “Why are you smiling. Alex needs to give us those case files.” Steve turns to look at Roman and** _   
_**says, “My nephew doesn’t need to do anything, Officer Reigns.” Roman looks at him and says, “How do you know my name?” Steve** _   
_**says, “Do you think I don’t know every police officer on the force here in Texas.” Roman shook his head. Steve looks at Dean and says,** _   
_**“Officer Ambrose, you are one of the officers that I wanted to meet while I was here three months ago. But you were injured. How are you** _   
_**by the way?” Dean says, “I’m good. Roman and I put in a transfer to another police force.” Steve says, “There’s always room for you guys**_ _**on Five-0? I can talk to the Governor.” Dean and Roman nod their heads. Jessica looks up to say something but gets cut off by Steve,** _   
_**“You must be Jessica Hayes. The cop who took an innocent life while trying to get the bad guy. I want you to explain to me how taking an** _   
_**innocent life is worth your career?” Jessica says, “Because the guy had her at gunpoint and I couldn’t get a shot. Officer Ambrose was**_ _**injured in that case. Officer Reigns was the sniper, but I thought I could take the shot without hurting her.” Steve looks at Jessica and** _ _**says, “That she would happen to be my sister and Alex’s real mom. After Mary’s death, Jason got remarried to Katherine.” Jessica looks** _ _**at him horrified and says, “I-I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t know.” Steve sighs and says, “OK. Alex, are you ready to go get your stuff from your** _ _**room?” Alex says, “Yes, Uncle Steve.”** _

_**Once Alex has all his stuff he walks over to his hiding spot and grabs the case files and hands them to Steve. Dean and Roman move closer**_ _**to see what’s in the case file. But they regret it as soon as they look. Dean asks, “What the hell is going on here?” Steve looks at Roman** _ _**and Dean and says, “Let’s go to my hotel after you two get to the station and tell your boss that you have a job offer in Hawaii.” Dean** _ _**says, “But you haven’t called anyone?” Steve says, “Actually, I did. On the way over here.” Roman says, “OK. Let’s go, Dean, Jessica.”Roman is followed to the squad car by Dean and Jessica. Once they are all in the squad car Roman drives to the station and he and Dean go to their boss and tell him that they have a job offer in Hawaii. Hunter says, “I figured it was going to happen. Good luck to you guys. Tell Commander McGarrett, I said hello.” Roman looks at him** _ _**and says, “OK. But we still have a case to do.” Hunter says, “I know it is now Five-0’s case. Those three names came back and James and** _ _**Tim are brothers with a rap sheet of human trafficking and murder. Sam has a rap sheet of murder and rape on a young boy. Jess’s rap** _ _**sheet contains burglary and kidnapping. They hoped on a plane after they left the Hale household.” Roman says, “OH, OK. Let’s go, Dean.”** _ _**Dean and Roman head to the locker room and change into their street clothes. Once they change they get into their cars and drive to Steve’s** _ _**hotel room. Once there, Roman goes up to Steve’s door and knocks. Steve walks over to the door and looks out the peephole. Once Steve** _ _**knows who it is he lets them in. Dean and Roman walk in and notice, Alex laying on the bed asleep. Roman asks, “How did you get him to** _ _**sleep?” Steve says, “He will sleep if he knows who’s in the room. But right now he is tossing and turning from a nightmare, so don’t touch** _   
_**him, unless you want fewer teeth or a broken arm.” Roman says, “Has he had nightmares before, or is this the first?” Steve looks at Roman**_ _**and says, “He has them all the time, but I had them settled for some time. But after today, he will get them worse than before.” Roman** _ _**looks from Steve to Alex then back to Steve, and says, “How did you settle them?” Steve says, “Alex has PTSD and so do I but ours are** _ _**different and similar at the same time. Alex’s mom Katherine took him in at just a few weeks old. He heard Mary’s murder right in front of** _ _**him. Mine is from being in the Navy. But, I have dealt with them. I control them by meditating or thinking of Alex.” Roman just smiles** _ _**and says, “It’s good, Alex has you in his life.” Steve was going to say something but a scream from the bed Alex was on stopped him. Steve** _ _**runs to Alex’s side of the bed and gently shakes his shoulder. As soon as Alex feels someone’s hand on his shoulder he jumps in bed** _ _**and throws a punch that Steve blocks. Once Alex is fully awake, he looks at his Uncle and says, “I’m so sorry, Uncle Steve. I didn’t mean** _   
_**to.” Steve says, “Alex, you have nothing to be sorry for. You had a nightmare and screamed, so I shook your shoulder and I shouldn’t**_ _**have. I should be the one apologizing, not you.” Alex trembled on the bed and then felt the bed move. Alex moved his hand to find Steve’s.** _ _**Steve notices this and grabs Alex’s hand. Once Alex feels Steve’s hand he jumps into his arms and starts to cry. Steve sits on the bed** _ _**and rocks Alex back to a fitful sleep. Dean looks at Steve and says, “You’re good with him, you know that right?” Steve says, “He is a** _ _**good kid.” Dean looks at Steve while he’s rocking Alex. Roman and the rest of them leave the two men and Alex. Steve notices Dean** _ _**staring at him. Steve asks, “Is there something else Officer Ambrose?” Dean looks at Steve for a moment and says, “Nothing, I** _ _**was just wondering if you are seeing anybody?” As soon as Dean said that his cheeks blushed. Steve looks at Dean and says, “Um, no** _ _**I’m not seeing anybody. Why do you ask, Dean?” Dean looks at Steve and moves closer to him and says, “Do you condone colleague** _   
_**relationships?” Steve says, “It depends on the couple and if they would be willing to be around each other 24/7.” No one hears Roman**_ _**come back upstairs until he says, “Dean will be very willing. He has trust issues. But he’s known you a while.” Dean and Steve look at** _ _**Roman in complete shock. Steve turns his attention to Dean and notices that Dean is blushing with his head down. Steve says, “Ok. I** _ _**have trust issues too. So that won’t be an issue. So, Dean, do you want to go out next Friday?” Dean looks up at Steve and says, “ Yes, I** _ _**would like to go out with you on Friday.” Steve says, “OK. Well, I look forward to it too.” Then Steve leans up towards Dean’s face and** _ _**kisses him on the lips and Dean kisses back. Once Steve got Alex settled back into the bed in their hotel room, Steve stood up and** _ _**motioned for Dean and Roman to have a seat at the table.** _

_**Once they sat down, Steve said, " The case that Jason was working on is a caseFive 0 is working on. This case involves three people who Alex** _   
_**named." Roman says, " Do you have any leads on these people? Hunter said that they booked plane tickets to Hawaii right after they** _   
_**left the Hale house?" Steve said, "Yes, heard that. My team is up to date on the case and is waiting for them when they land. We are** _   
_**probably on the flight as them so we are going to have to be cautious about what we do." Dean says, " We agree with that. But I have a** _   
_**feeling that they are not finished with Alex though. I think they might try again. Because he knew where the case file was. They probably** _   
_**think that he knows what's in the file." Steve says, "You're probably right, Dean. Alex is a smart boy for his age. He might have overheard** _   
_**Jason on the phone talking about the case with his boss." Roman says, " Steve, may I ask a question about Alex? It may come off as** _   
_**assholish." Steve said, "Sure, Roman. Go for it?" Roman asks, "What's the grade Alex is in? He seems smarter than other kids his age?" Steve** _   
_**says, " Alex is good at school since he can't do sports, he makes up for that in his school work." Once they finished talking, Steve looks at**_ _**his watch and walks over to Alex, and says his name before touching Alex's shoulder. Steve says, " Time to get Alex we have a plane to** _ _**catch." Alex's flickered before opening. Alex said, " Ok, Uncle Steve. Can I ask you a question, Uncle Steve?" Steve answers, " Yeah bud** _ _**you can ask me anything that is not Seal related." Alex nods and says, "Um… I was wondering if you could adopt me. You and Dean. If** _ _**that's ok with the both of you?" Steve and Dean looked at each other and Dean says, " I would like that Alex. What about you Steve?" Steve** _ _**smiles and says, "I would like to Alex. We can all three talk about it on the way to the airport." Alex nods and gets up from the bed he was on** _ _**and puts his shoes on and grabs his cane and sunglasses. Once they were in the car with Steve behind the wheel. On the drive to** _ _**the airport, Steve and Dean were talking about what Alex asked them about in the hotel room. Twenty minutes later all four of them made it** _ _**to the airport. They park the car and get and head into the airport. Alex has his cane out in front of him as Steve leads the way to the** _ _**lady at the door to the plane they are boarding. She took the tickets from Steve and noticed Alex with his cane. Steve noticed and said, "** _   
_**My son is blind ma'am. He was since he's been born." The woman smiled at Steve and looked at the other men behind Steve. Dean says,** _   
_**" I’m also Alex's father and the man next to me is his Uncle Roman. We have a job in Hawaii." The lady asks, " What do you three men do** _   
_**for a living?" Steve answers, "I'm Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett Five 0, and these two gentlemen are apart of my task force in Hawaii.** _


End file.
